bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Haman's Song
Haman's Song is a song from the VeggieTales special Esther, The Girl Who Became Queen. Lyrics Original Haman: :Your High-ness, I believe :There is much to fear King Xerxes: :Oh, really? Those Peaonis :Are no lon-ger here Haman: :A much greater dan-ger :may await you noooow Xerxes: How's that possible? Haman: :With permission, Your High-ness’’ :I'll tell you how Xerxes: Go on. Haman: :It's my duty to in-form you :and if I'm cor-rect :To ignore this great e-mer-gen-cy :would be neg-lect :It's the mot-to of my of-fice: :"Serve and pro-tect" :There are those who walk a-mong us :who show no re-spect Xerxes: Really? Haman: :The law must be ad-jus-ted :There are those who can't be trus-ted Xerxes: Oh my goodness! Tell me about these people. Haman: :A snea-ky lit-tle family who do snea-ky lit-tle things :Who stick their snea-ky noses into mat-ters of the King :I fear if they're not dealt with the pros-pect makes me weeee-ep :A Zucchini-shaped sarcophagus is where you'll sleep Xerxes:: Really? :The nerve! I am dis-gus-ted! There are those who can't be trus-ted! Xerxes: "That sure doesn't sound like a nice family." Haman: "Nope." Your Highness, I believe we must act with speed Xerxes: "Agreed! Say the word! I'll give you what you need!" A simple solution, but you must act now Xerxes: "Well, how can I help?" With permission, your Highness, I'll tell you how. King Xerxes: Go on. Haman: :After careful cal-cu-la-tion, :I've got just the thing :We'll send them to the :dread-ed Isle of Tick-l-ing :But before I can take ac-tion :We have to close the deeee-al :And it needs the kingly imprint :of your roy-al seal Xerxes: I agree! Haman: They must be bus-ted Xerxes and Haman: There are those who can't be trus-ted That snea-ky lit-tle fam-i-ly who do snea-ky lit-tle things Who stick their snea-ky noses into mat-ters of the King For cri-mes a-gain-st the king-dom the punishment is steeee-ep The Isle of End-less Tick-l-ing is where they'll sleep Xerxes: The law is now ad-jus-ted! Xerxes and Haman: For those who can't be trust-ed Haman: Ha! :Mo-ooo-or-de-cai is bus-ted Chorus: :There are those who :can't be trus-ted Abridged Version (VeggieTales on TV) Haman: :It's my duty to in-form you, :And if I'm cor-rect :To ignore this great e-mer-gen-cy :Would be neg-lect :It's the motto of my of-fice: :"To serve and pro-tect" :There are those who walk a-mong us :who show no re-spect King Xerxes: Really? Haman: :The law must :be ad-jus-ted :There are those who :can't be trus-ted Xerxes: Go on. Haman: :After careful cal-cu-la-tion, :I've got just the thing :We'll send them to the :dread-ed Isle of Tick-l-ing :But before I can take ac-tion :We have to close the deeee-al :And it needs the kingly imprint :of your roy-al seal Xerxes: I agree! :The law is now ad-jus-ted Xerxes and Haman: For those who can't be trust-ed Haman: Ha! :Mo-ooo-or-de-cai is bus-ted Chorus: :There are those who :can't be trus-teee-ed Happy Together! Version Haman: :Your High-ness, I believe :There is much to fear King Xerxes: :Oh, really? Those Peaonis :Are no lon-ger here Haman: :A much greater dan-ger :may await you noooow Xerxes: How's that possible? Haman: :With permission, Your High-ness’’ :I'll tell you how Xerxes: Go on. Haman: :It's my duty to in-form you :and if I'm cor-rect :To ignore this great e-mer-gen-cy :would be neg-lect :It's the mot-to of my of-fice: :"Serve and pro-tect" :There are those who walk a-mong us :who show no re-spect Xerxes: Really? Haman: :The law must be ad-jus-ted :There are those who can't be trus-ted Xerxes: Oh my goodness! Tell me about these people. Haman: :A snea-ky lit-tle family who do snea-ky lit-tle things :Who stick their snea-ky noses into mat-ters of the King :I fear if they're not dealt with the pros-pect makes me weeee-ep :A Zucchini-shaped sarcophagus is where you'll sleep Xerxes:: Really? :The nerve! I am dis-gus-ted! There are those who can't be trus-ted! Haman and Xerxes: That snea-ky lit-tle fam-i-ly who do snea-ky lit-tle things Who stick their snea-ky noses into mat-ters of the King For cri-mes a-gain-st the king-dom the punishment is steeee-ep The Isle of End-less Tick-l-ing is where they'll sleep Xerxes: The law is now ad-jus-ted! Xerxes and Haman: For those who can't be trust-ed Haman: Ha! :Mo-ooo-or-de-cai is bus-ted Chorus: :There are those who :can't be trus-ted Gallery Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Villain Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Songs sung by Mr. Nezzer Category:Songs sung by Mr. Lunt